A War Between Foes
by sacredstar
Summary: What happens when Jacob nearly kills Bella by accident. Now there is a feud between Jake and Edward. Will Bella allow Edward to hurt Jacob or will she stand up for him after what happened. My version of the story after New Moon. Edward/Bella Jacob/Bella


**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters.**

**Author's note: This is my first twilight story so I hope its okay. Also, I wasn't happy with the way New Moon ended so this is MY version of the story after the second book. **

"I love Edward," I said trying not to look into Jacob's eyes.

I love Jacob too and sometimes I feel like he's more than a friend now. I feel like I owe him my life. But I don't want to tell him that.

"You love Edward?" he responded, his face twisted up as if he were hurt.

"Bella, Edward left you here remember? He broke your heart. Why can't you see that?" he continued.

He noticed that my eyes were focused on the ground and he gently reached out and pulled my chin up.

"But he's back now Jacob," I explained, feeling his warm hand caress my face. "He promised that he'd never leave me again."

We were standing in the woods not too far from my house. When Jacob asked me to meet him here I was completely shocked. Just a few days ago I chose Edward over him and I knew he was hurt. He really cared about me but I hurt him so bad that I began to wonder if he was really here right now or if it was another dream.

"I'm sorry Jake," I apologized, as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Please forgive me."

I could feel the tears beginning to form but I held them back. Jacob wrapped him arms around me in return, running his warm fingers through my hair. It was chilly today but I didn't feel a thing while Jacob held me tight.

"Come with me Bella," he began, speaking so low that I could barely hear. "Leave that bloodsucker and his family alone. They're no good for you."

I pulled myself out of his embrace and gazed up at him.

"Jake…" I hesitated for a second.

I could never bring myself to leave Edward. I could barely breathe without him.

"I….I can't."

I waited for his face to twist up again but it didn't. Instead, he turned away from me, taking a few steps toward the opposite direction.

"So you'd rather be with that disgusting bloodsucker after what he did to you Bella?"

I took a few steps forward and reached out to grab his arm but he put his hand out to stop me.

"Jake, he prom…"

"No!" he interrupted. I get it Bella. You chose him and that's how it's going to stay."

He became so angry that he began to shake. I knew what would come next if I didn't calm him down. I thought carefully about what to say, hoping that he would calm down on his own.

"I've taken care of you more than he ever has!" he spat.

He was breathing hard now and he suddenly seemed like he was in pain. I took a step back, forgetting to calm him down.

"Jake?" I said his name hoping that he would respond.

When he didn't I took a few more steps back. He suddenly dropped to his knees and clutched his chest, letting out a cry of pain. My heart sank to my feet. In that instant, I knew he was changing. The fear that he'd rip me apart made me freeze in place. I didn't know whether to run or stay. I suddenly felt nauseous and my whole body began to shake. I knew if I attempted to stay I was as good as dead. He let out another cry before he turned towards me. His face was distorted and his eyes began taking an odd shape. He closed his eyes and held his breath for a second. Then he opened his mouth to speak.

"R....Run Bella," he demanded. "I don't…want…to hurt you."

I took a few more steps back, afraid to turn away.

"Run Bella!" he yelled this time, pulling me out of my fear stricken state.

I began to breathe hard, afraid that he was going to tear me to pieces even if I ran. He was way too fast for me to outrun. When I realized that his body began to change I panicked. That's when I turned and started to run as fast as I could. I heard his loud cry transform into a monstrous roar behind me. My heart was racing. My hands were shaking as I frantically ran through the woods. The nausea was getting worse and I felt like I was going to pass out.

"_I have to stay strong,"_ I told myself. _"I have to get home before I die out here."_

I began to hope that Alice would predict this incident. That Edward would get here before I became dinner. I didn't think that Jacob would get this angry. I didn't think that he'd change so easily but he did and I was in danger. I was running faster than I thought I could, avoiding branches that hung low. I turned to see if he was coming and before I could turn back I tripped over something and went sprawling to the ground. I came down hard, feeling pain shoot through my left leg. I moaned, holding my leg up to my chest. This was it. I was dead. I couldn't move. The pain was too excruciating.

I could hear movement in the distance. He was coming for me. He was fast and I knew there was no way to escape now. I laid there holding my leg, knowing that this pain was miniscule compared to what it would be when I was being shredded to pieces. I let go of my leg, wincing at the pain and lifted myself onto my elbows. There, in the distance, was an enormous werewolf coming straight toward me. I began to hyperventilate at the sight of it and closed my eyes, preparing for the worse. My heart was jumping hysterically in my chest. My whole body began to go numb. He must have been a few feet away now. He was ready to pounce on me. Ready for his dinner. He was here, right in front of me, but for some reason he stopped. I opened my eyes and gasped when I realized I was face to face with him. The sight of Jacob's monstrous features made me panic. His hot, sticky breath blew through my hair, as I made eye contact with the beast. There, for just a moment, I could see Jacob. I felt like he was hesitating. Like he knew it was me. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. I took a deep breath and quickly tried again.

"Jacob….please….don't," I pleaded, feeling the pain in my leg grow worse.

It seemed like my words bothered him because he hissed angrily at the sound, showing his huge canines. This was it. He was angry. Now I was dead.

"_Goodbye Bella Swan,"_ I thought. _"Goodbye....Edward."_

He growled angrily and edged his way closer to me. My head was spinning. Everything was spinning. I closed my eyes to avoid its stare. It was then that I heard a voice and my heart nearly stopped. It was such a beautiful voice. But before I could open my eyes, pain shot through my whole body and I passed out, the darkness engulfing me instantly.


End file.
